His Well-Oiled Machine
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: L.A. Noire. Based on a random street crime. Stefan realize's something. Shitty summary is shitty. Written for a friend.


Shit Happens. Written for a friend.

* * *

In times of crime in the streets of Los Angeles and assailants running wildly, there were only a few good men left standing through the force. Some had been promoted to higher status, considering their greater ability to understand and fully accept any challenge given to them. Though, many a time, most of these men were taken down, and the greater good may have been helped, yet only for a while. To most, time is irrelevant, and most people end up living their days drinking and being merry, or withering away into the sunset before anyone even knew they were gone.

A thin line made itself apparent on Cole Phelps face. He wore his usual façade, quiet and just looking for the right answers to help get the bad guys off the street. His hands were pressed against the curve of the steering wheel, and he blink every now and then, his eyes intently on the road.

The other cars passed by frequently, and Cole noticed that they were usually in the suits of men, coming home from a hard days work. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of how his wife would do that to him, and he would lift his daughters into his arms.

His short thought was interrupted by the static of the police radio, and his head turned sharply to look over at it. The static gave way to a woman's voice. It was filled with worry as her next statement flowed through the static.

**"**All units, a 459 just occurred at Sixth and Ceres. Any unit to handle, Code Two, identify."

Cole could feel his thin line push into a frown as he reached over and responded to the call, his voice filled with urgency to go and get the man who thought he was good enough to try messing with the law. "11 King, go ahead KGPL."

The static subsided for a moment as he listened to the woman on the other end receive his message. "11K, a 459 suspect just left Sixth and Ceres. Suspect is a male Caucasian believed to still be in the area. Code Two."

"Got it." Cole replied curtly before turning down the road he knew would lead him straight to the crime area. He had roamed these streets too many times to not know where everything is. He heard a soft sigh come from beside him, and he glanced over slightly, lifting his eyebrow and staring at his partner, Stefan Bekowsky. He opened his mouth to ask what was the matter, but Stefan put up one of his hands. Cole's mouth near-instantly shut as he looked to his partner. Stefan sighed again.

"It's just," He paused, thinking of the right answers that would sound the best. "Another 459. I hear that number way too often these days." His mouth shut again, jaw tensing slightly as he thought of his next move. "I just get tired of all the crime that goes on around here." Stefan closed his eyes, and laid his head on one of his palms. "It's unfair, Cole." He glanced over at his partner, still focused on driving and getting to the burglary that was taking place. "To me, to the good Samaritans. To you as well, man. I know you always have this façade up, and you don't want anyone breaking through it, but come on, Cole. Be honest with me right here, right now. Don't you wish that everything could just change and no crime would happen, for one day?"

The question filtered through Cole's ears, though he wasn't quite sure what he should do with it. Sure, he never wanted crimes to happen, but if they didn't, he and thousands of others were out of jobs. And not much was going good for anyone right at that time, but how was he supposed to try and explain all that and still look like he's a good cop? Answer is, he wasn't. It was near damn impossible to do that, so instead, Cole looked over to Stefan and frowned, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"No, Stefan, it's not fair, but is there anything we can do about it? Of course there is, that's why we're here on the force, helping to get the scum off the streets. That's why we're going to go and hunt down that burglar and show him that we mean business." He stopped the car and pulled they keys from the ignition. "Come on, Stefan. Let's do what we're here for and get this over with."

Cole opened his car door and felt the gravel underneath of his shoes when he stepped out. He could clearly see the woman who had gotten mugged, as she was standing beside a building and kept giving quick glances over the side of it. He could feel a deep hatred inside for the man who had decided to rob this woman, and quickly jogged up to her, Stefan beside him.

"Hello, I'm Detective Cole Phelps from Traffic. This here is my partner Stefan Bekowsky. We got word of your encounter with the robber, and we're here to help you." Cole said, nodding to the frightened woman. She quickly nodded and pointed a shaking finger in a direction around the corner.

"H-he went that way, officer!" She said, turning and starting to walk into more cover in case a shoot out was to happen. Cole nodded to her, noting that she had made a smart choice by walking back further into cover so that she wouldn't get hit.

Cole turned the corner, eyes squinted and looking around to see if he could find where the robber had went. He could see the robber grabbing onto the round pipe that was steeping up the building, his hands slipping now and then, though he was trying his hardest to get up to the top of the building as fast as he could. Cole glared with hatred at the fiend and pulled his pistol from the pistol holster that his jacket withheld.

"Bekowsky, let's go," Cole said, venom in his voice as he leaned out and glared at the robber once more. "Now."

At that moment, Stefan grabbed his pistol as well, and ran out into the open, his hat flying off of his head, as the wind had changed current and blew it off. Stefan lightly cursed, feeling the hat no longer on his head, though at that moment, it shouldn't matter.

"Phelps!" He cried out, looking to his partner, "Where the hell is he?!" Stefan saw Cole move his head to the top of the building, the robber on the edge, looking down at them.

"You'll never get me you worthless coppers!" He said, flailing the bag in his hand. "So fuck off and tell the lady it just ain't her day!" He erupted into laughter, stepping backwards off the ledge and glaring menacingly at the officers.

Cole felt rage build up inside of him, and in less then a second, it seemed, Stefan saw Cole jumping onto the building and up the pipe that was protruding out of the side. Stefan was amazed for a moment, before he realized that he was just standing there, looking like an idiot. He took a breath and began sprinting to the pipeline, his arm moving and wrapping around the large plastic texture of it.

He started off well, but as the robber had dealt with earlier, it was a hard feat to get up the pipe. Stefan's arms almost immediately began to break into pain as he reached halfway up the pipe. He heard a gunshot and felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Cole?!" He screamed as he felt the motivation to fully pull himself up the pipe. "Did you just shoot him?!" He blinked away as the sunlight hit him in the eyes, blinding him for a moment. He shook his head and looked at Cole, standing over a body, holding the arms behind the man's back.

"Don't use a gun," Cole said, gripping the man's arms, twisting them the wrong way with every word he said. "If you don't know how to use one." He stood up, pushing the man's body over, looking him in the eyes. "Now, get up," He spit beside the mans face. "It's time for the scum of the Earth to go home." He smirked, his eyes holding hatred that Stefan could see.

The man who hadn't been in service looked utterly confused to why Cole looked so menacingly. Sure, he didn't like this robber guy anymore than Cole did, but he wouldn't goes as far to tell the actual person that to his face. he was taught that if you didn't have anything nice to say, not to say anything at all.

The cuffs were on the robber and Cole had contacted the dispatch to come and pick him up. He walked over to where Stefan was standing, still baffled at the words his partner had said. The wind began blowing again, nearly sending off Cole's hat, like it did to Stefan's minutes earlier. It ruffled his hair as he looked to Cole, who was staring straight at Stefan as he walked up to him.

"A little slow there don't you think, Stefan?" He smirked, tossing his thumb back to the hand cuffed robber still on the ground, groaning out in pain, slightly rolling onto his side before giving in and just laying there. Stefan looked back to Cole and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"A little slow?" He began, his eyes filled with short confusion. "You were moving too fast, and for what," He started, walking over to the robber and picking him up so he wouldn't lay on the wound that Cole inflicted to his arm. "Trying to get a robber that you could've chased down?" Stefan glared for a moment at his partner before taking the robber to a ladder that dispatch had brought.

Cole looked infuriated for a moment before clearing his throat and heading towards his partner.

"I wanted to catch him before he could've gotten away." He began, grabbing at Stefan's shoulder while dispatch helped the robber down the ladder to get him into the police car. "You see, I have my reasons, and I'd like for the world to be as safe as I can make it." He looked at Stefan expecting him to understand, but he simply gave Cole a blank stare. "Look," He sighed out, "I just want to get things done sooner rather than later." He loosened his grip and let his hand fall from the suit arm. "Come on, let's go."

Stefan glanced to Cole and sighed, following his partner down the ladder. His mind was wandering around and he fixed Cole with a short cold stare as he watched him go down the ladder. When Cole was far enough down, he began climbing down himself, making sure to take care with each simple step that he took down.

"Hurry up, Bekowsky!" Cole yelled upwards, fanning Stefan's hat in his right hand, while the left cupped over his mouth to make his voice louder. "I'll step on your precious hat if you don't!" He smirked up at him, and walked towards the car, opening the door and getting into the drivers side.

Stefan glared at the car and mumbled softly to himself. "Damn Cole, thinking that he can try and make me feel low, and then thinking nothing of it." He growled out softly as his foot hit the pavement of the bottom of the building. "Finally on solid ground again though..." He turned towards the car that they drove and began walking towards it, his eyes still holding slight anger in them.

The shiny black surface of the car glinted, blinding him for a minute as he got closer to it. The sun shone off the hood of the car, and he glared at that next, figuring that he had a right to be down right pissed off at the moment. The window rolled down and he saw Cole's face.

"Come on," He handed Stefan his hat and smirked again. "Let's go get some lunch, I'll buy." He turned the key into the ignition and watched Stefan walk around to the other side of the car.

When Stefan got in, Cole began driving, his foot on the pedal and his eyes on the road. Stefan, however wasn't thinking of anything other than why he was so pissed at Cole. It couldn't have just been about the fact that Cole hurt a robber and then seemed to feel nothing. It mainly started when Cole had went off on his own, how he changed into a maniac when he had his sights set on capturing a fiend and throwing them into jail. Stefan sighed softly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the head rest. But why would he be upset at the fact that Cole went on without him? He couldn't possibly be that excited to be able to catch a robber with his partner. It was just a simple robber that they needed to catch.

Another sigh left Stefan, and he shook his head. He knew why, and he had known why for quite a while. He was never good with the ladies for a reason, and that was, for the simple fact, that he was simply not interested in anybody. No one at all. But Cole, he was different. Very different, and that's why Stefan got angry.

The true reason why he was so upset was that he-

"Stefan!" Cole yelled, stopping the car and turning to look at his partner. "I've been calling your name for quite a few minutes, Bekowsky, come on." He smiled at him and turned the car off. "We're here, now let's eat."

"Wait, Cole," Stefan said, his eyes still closed and head rested back. "I don't feel like it, sorry. I just don't want anything to eat right now." He opened one eye and looked to Cole, who looked slightly confused. "Please just, take me home, I need to get some sleep."

Cole's eyes didn't leave Stefan, but he nodded slightly. "Sure, I guess." He started the car again, and they began driving out towards Stefan's house.

They drove in silence for quite a while, Cole glancing over to Stefan every now and then to make sure that his partner was still okay. He seemed to be, eyes closed and head resting contently on the head rest. But what was all that just a few moments ago? Cole wasn't sure and he simply decided to put it off for now, until they got to Stefan's house, that is.

The silence, however, was quite uncomfortable, considering that he did enjoy talking to his partner, and having Stefan insult him til they laugh. But right now, they weren't having that, and Cole truthfully didn't understand why Stefan was acting so solidary. He turned and looked at his partner, confusion spinning throughout his head. Was it because of the fact that Cole yelled at him over why he did what he did to the ungrateful thieves and criminals? He wasn't sure, and he honestly didn't know if they'd be able to get off on the right foot by the end of the night.

They pulled into Stefan's driveway, and Cole turned, watching Stefan step out of the car.

"Stefan, wait," He started, looking to his partner, who had turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Cole?" He said, yawning slightly, staring at his partner. "I'd like to go in and take a nap. I've had a shitty day."

Cole noted that. Normally Stefan would say 'hectic' or 'bad' but for him to actually curse and say 'shitty', Cole knew that something was really bugging Stefan.

"Seriously, Stefan, what's the matter. I'm not leaving until you tell me." Cole said, never blinking. He watched his partner sigh, though Stefan only looked at him.

"Look, Cole." He began, "Just get the fuck out of my driveway and go back to work." His eyes darkened as he looked at his partner. "I'll be fine tomarrow, now go."

With that, Stefan slammed the car door and walked up his driveway to the door of his house. Cole just stared blankly, wondering if Stefan was really okay or not.

* * *

For a friend. Turning into a multi-chap

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
